Shanghai Misa
by JennyMoriarty
Summary: JONAS. Joe's impressed with Macy's karate skills and challenges her to a game. Macy accepts. And neither could have predicted the outcome. Joe/Macy dedicated to dianananerz. One-shot.


_Bear with me. I've never written Joe/Macy before. And, even though his relationship with Stella is annoying me, I still don't think they belong together.  
Sorry Joe/Macy lovers. She belongs with Kevin.  
Try to enjoy this if it's at all possible. I tried my best.  
_

_**Dedication: **Dianananerz because I promised if I ever wrote a Joe/Macy, I'd dedicate it to you. :)_

**Shanghai Misa.**

"Hiyah!" Macy scissor kicked the air. "Roundhouse." The instructor shouted and Macy kicked her leg around. The instructor nodded and Macy bowed to him. "Alright Misa, good lesson today. I must leave but feel free to use the gym for the next-" Mr. Yang glanced at his watch. "Forty minutes." Macy smiled and bowed again. She began practicing some breathing exercises as Mr Yang left. Macy was too caught up in the breathing exercise to even notice the sound of footsteps creep up behind her. She inhaled one last time before she thrust her arms outward. She winced as the side her hand connected with someone's gut.

"Ouch…" Came the breathless response.

Macy didn't need to open her eyes to know who's 'Ouch' that was. She'd heard it many, many times.

Still she opened her eyes and profusely apologised for harming the black haired boy.

"Joe, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't know you were here and I-"Joe shook his head, his arms clutching his stomach and his body crippled over.

"It's fine Macy, I snuck up on you…I was planning on scaring you, turns out that was a stupid idea."

Macy laughed and sighed at the sight of the middle Lucas.

Even in pain he looked cute.

His expression all squished up and his fringe hanging over his face.

Macy shook the thought from her head.

_No crushing on Joe. Stella would kill you and you know it._

It almost amused Macy how, a year ago, her crush on Joe would've meant nothing. Either to her or to Stella. But when you actually know the boy, when your in constant (and mostly unwanted) contact with him, crushes are a little harder to pass off as 'just a crush on a famous guy'. Especially when they're this cute.

Even if they were planning on scaring you.

"C'mon, come here and sit down you silly little popstar." Macy laughed, guiding Joe over towards the bleachers.

"Y'know," Joe started, finally beginning to catch his breath. "You have some awesome karate skillage."

Macy laughed again and for some reason the sound of it gave Joe butterflies.

But that could be the throbbing pain in his gut…

"Well thank you, but that wasn't karate. It was kickboxing." She smiled down as a confused look crossed Joe's face.

"But the teacher…"

"Yes?"

Joe shook his head quickly, aware that might have sounded racist.

"You know, Joe," Macy started, getting up and putting on some boxing gloves. She'd done her forty minutes of kickboxing. Now it was time for the real deal. "Things aren't always as they seem." She back flipped, her hands never once going near the floor, landed on her tiptoes, spun around and punched her fist into a mirror, breaking it into several pieces.

Joe gaped.

"Don't worry, I was allowed to do that." Macy smirked again at Joe's expression.

"N-not the fact that it's school property Macy…you just…" He cocked his head to the side.

"How has Big Man put up with you all these years?" He asked in awe.

Macy scoffed. "Puh leeze. I could take Big Man in a millisecond if I wanted to." She took in Joe's taken aback expression before quickly adding, "I would never do that of course. I know how much he means to you."

"Wannabe our new bodyguard?" Joe was a little mesmerized by the fact that someone so small could be such a lethal weapon.

"As much fun as that sounds," Macy told him, punching a bag hanging from the ceiling. "I know what it's like to be a JONAS Superfan. I'd feel sorry for them and let them at you…"

"Can I try?" Joe asked, changing the subject.

He'd rather not have a discussion about Macy's fan girl days.

They were a scary enough memory in the not so distant past.

"Go for it." Macy nodded. "Gloves are over there." She pointed towards a heap of boxing gloves and then slammed her fist into the bag again.

Joe slipped on the gloves and walked up beside Macy. He took a god few whacks at the punch bag and for a few seconds Macy was impressed by his skills. That was until-

"I'll bet I could beat you in a game." He told her cockily.

She scoffed.

No one beats Macy Misa in sports.

No one.

Not even Nick Lucas.

(And he'd learned his lesson the hard way. She creamed him at golf, he lost for the first time in his life and was too mortified to look in her in the eye for- actually, come to think of it, he still doesn't look her in the eye…)

"Alright Lucas. You're on." Macy punched his arm.

He took a swipe and she ducked, kicking the backs of his legs causing him to fall to the floor with a thud.

"Hey, no fair. Upper body only."

Macy rolled her eyes and held out her hand.

He pulled her down alongside him.

"That one was for my own personal gain." He told her.

She scowled at him and jumped back up. He followed suit.

The two battled until Joe had Macy backed into a corner.

"Prepare to be terminated." Joe put on a robotic voice and Macy giggled, mostly due to the close proximity of her and the boy she (shouldn't be) crushing on.

"Puh-leeze Lucas. I could take you with my eyes closed." Macy scoffed.

And then half blushed, half winced at the words.

"_Take you with my eyes closed? Nice Macy. Real attractive…"_

Joe smiled down at her, obviously noticing the blush/wince.

"Ah, but Misa, I have a great power that you cannot fight." He changed from Robot to Sensei.

"Oh yeah? What's that? Your tambourine?" Macy asked, sarcastically.

"Nope." Joe smirked, leaning a little closer.

"What then?" Macy choked, already feeling the effects of his 'power'.

He shrugged and leant in, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"S-Stella would kill you if she saw you…" Macy trailed, hoping the increased heart rate planned on slowing down soon.

"Well then, take me to heaven." Joe smirked again and kissed her a second time, only putting a little more force into it this time.

"Okay. Okay." Macy said pushing him back. "You win."

He pulled his gloves from his hands and then did the same to hers.

"I stopped playing at _upper body only."_ He told her, pushing her against the wall and letting their lips meet again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer.

After a minute or so Joe pulled back for air.

"Stella isn't going to be happy." Macy said, breathless.

"Who?" Joe asked, before shaking his head. "Right, right…" He smirked again. "But I think I'll survive."

He leant in to kiss her again but the warning bell, signalling the end of school chimed.

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked.

"Nothing yet." She smirked.

He smirked back.

"Up for another game of boxing?" He arched an eyebrow.

She gave him a devious smile.

"Bring it on."

* * *

_Heh...apologies for lameness and shortness.  
Today I wrote a letter of complaint to Microsoft because Works Word screwed with 'You're So Dead', 'What Goes Around', 'Switching Selves' and 'The First Step To Solving A Problem.' So I was furious and I let them have it.  
Those stories won't be updated for a while because I'm too damn mad to even look at them.  
Especially 'The First Step' because I had that finished and I intended on uploading it right now but Works Word changed it all to gibberish. Even after I'd spent two days watching interviews to get into characters and four hours writing the ending.  
So I'm sorry but I cannot deal with those stories right now.  
Later dudes._


End file.
